Love for Me and You (You too!)
by KoraDonDora
Summary: MAke request for one-shots here! Hope you guys like the idea.
1. Chapter 1

**KD: I am now taking request for one-shots! YAY!**

**Elsword: Hopefully nobody says anything stupid, or else I will become IS (Dark El and all) and it'll be lights out for you.**

**KD: :C Don't discourage the readers!**

**Eve: So unnecessary. You two are quite amusing to watch.**

**Aisha: I want to read something that has everyone of my classes. I want something smart for EM, something dark for VP, and something adorable for DW.**

**KD: Shut up Aisha.**

**Rena: Who exactly are you including in this, because I overheard you saying your new story was twisted and cruel. Especially for me, Eve, and Ara.**

**Ara: WHAT?! YOU FINALLY PUT ME IN A BIG STORY, AND I MIGHT BE TOTURED!**

**KD: Problem? *Trollface***

**Ara: That's it!**

**KD: Oh Yama Raja! Sakra Devanam is acting up again.**

**YR: I don't mind the darker tone. She needs the practice in order to please her readers. She's never written anything like that before.**

**Elsword: In fact, all stories she's written, or has planned to be released is fluff and junk. She even planned to have some Kyary Pamyu Pamyu songs in it again.**

**KD: I thought you guys loved Kyary.**

**Eve: I do...**

**Chung: ME TOO!**

**KD: Seriously, WTF Chung.**

**Chung: Sorry**

**KD: Anyways, make sure you include the plot, pairing, classes, and anything you deem necessary.**

**Elsword: Remember what I said. **

**KD: Oh, and I might be making a Elsword comic soon. It goes with my story too. BAIBAI!**


	2. ElsXEve

**KD: First one shot. Requested by skullsmash86. First one was going to KatNeko, but I wanted to ask for the plot details and classes first so I can get this right. So here is the plot and classes. Only Eve and Elsword's classes were picked by skullsmash86, so any other classes will be picked by me.**

**Elsword: Lord Knight (18)**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph (17)**

**Rena: (Teacher role) Grand Archer (26)**

**Raven: (Teacher role) Blade Master (28)**

**Aisha: Elemental Master (18)**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser (17)**

**Ara: Yama Raja (18)**

**Elesis: Saber Knight (19)**

**Plot: The shy little white haired girl has always been shunned by other people and never had friends, but what if a red headed boy who was also the leader of a deadly gang befriended her? Will it turn her life around for the better, or will it drag her 6 ft under?**

* * *

It was a typical school day. You go to school, "pay attention," then leave. But this day could be different. It was third period and in biology, Ms. Rena was teaching the kids about plant life.

"And that is how the plants create oxygen for us to breathe," she said. There was a yawn in the back of the room. Ms. Rena turned towards the person who yawned. It was a boy who had flaming red hair and eyes to match. His hair was messy, and some of it fell over his face. Rena strained to smile. "E-elsword, if you're tired, why don't you take earlier naps?" He smirked at her, an mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You honestly think I'm tired? Well I'm not. I'm bored. B-O-R-E-D bored. Got it?," he said. Rena shook slightly, trying to keep calm.

"Elsword, can you please knock it off?"

"Um, no." Rena gritted her teeth. A girl with purple hair tied in two pigtails glared at him.

"Cut it out," she whispered. The boy didn't even look at her. He acted as if she didn't exist.

"Rena, just because you have boyfriend troubles, doesn't mean you have to hold it in." That was the last straw. Rena smiled at him, but she had a dark aura surrounding her.

"You're right Elsword, I don't," Rena said coldly. She picked up her book, and threw it as hard as she could at his face. Elsword moved to the side, swiftly dodging it. What he didn't realize though, was that there was someone behind him. Sitting behind him was a girl with long white hair that parted down her back. Her golden eyes shinning brightly. When he moved out of the way, that had left her open. The book hit her square in the face. There was silence. The girl rubbed her poor nose, which was now swelling slightly. She looked up at the boy, who was just staring back at her blankly. Everyone else, except for the girl with the purple hair and Rena, broke into laughter. The girl looked around her, embarrassed. She got up, and left the classroom. She walked to the court yard, sitting on the bench. She cried, hugging her legs to her chest.

"Hey, are you okay?," said a voice. Eve looked around her, seeing nobody in sight. "I'm up here Eve." She looked up to see Elsword, sitting on a tree branch.

"H-how did you know I was here?," she said quietly while sniffling.

"Lucky guess."

"Well go away, I don't want your company."

"Okay, I see how this is. Your mad at me. Well, I came here to say sorry."

"Well I don't care." She looked down at the ground, but was startled when he jumped down right in front of her.

"Look, I really am sorry, I didn't know you were sitting behind me."

"Can you please leave. You said sorry already. Why are you still here?"

"Well, maybe I can make it up to you. How 'bout we go to the bakery downtown?"

"I-i love that place. H-how did yo-" She was cut off by him placing a finger on her lips.

"I see you walk in with a donut every morning." She let out a soft giggle. He held out his hand, which she hesitantly took. They walked out the front door. Elsword took her to the side of the school, where a motorcycle was.

"You have a motorcycle?"

"Sure do. No lets go before we get caught." Elsword hopped on his bike, patting the spot behind him. Eve sat down behind him. "Hold on tight." She obeyed, because she knew that if she didn't, she would be flung right off. They zoomed off, down the street. Eve could feel the wind rushing through her hair. She almost enjoyed it. Elsword zoomed through the streets, before reaching the bakery. He parked the bike, making sure it wouldn't tip. He tried to get up, but Eve was still holding him tightly. He chuckled slightly, before ruffling her hair. "You can let go." She opened her eyes, before blushing furiously. She let go quickly, before dusting her self off. She cleared her throat.

"S-sorry." He smiled at her, before heading inside. Little did he know, that there were to people following them. They walked up to the counter, Elsword getting a glazed donut, while Eve got a long john with white frosting. They sat down at a table, and happily ate their donuts. When Elsword was finished, he wiped his mouth with a napkin. He then heard something tapping against the window. He looked to see pebbles being thrown against the window, before two heads popped up. A girl with ebony hair, and orange eyes, followed by a boy with cream hair with brown at the tips, and cerulean eyes. Elsword's eyes widened. He glanced at Eve, who hadn't noticed the two.

"Eve, I need to go get something from my bike, be right back." Eve tried to say okay, but he had already bolted out the door. She just shrugged her shoulders. Elsword rushed to the side of the building, where the two were waiting. The girl sent him a glare, while the boy just stared blankly at him. "What are two doing here?!" The girl walked up to him, her arms crossed.

"We were spying on you and that girl. What do you think you're doing?," she said while poking his chest. The boy stepped in, separating the girl from him.

"Ara calm down. But she does have a point. What are you doing. She's rich. You could be holding her for ransom," the boy said.

"Look Chung, I like her," Elsword said. Chung raised and eyebrow while Ara just gave him a confused. Elsword was confused too, but as soon as he figured out what they were thinking, a blush rose to his cheeks. "Not like that! By I like her, I mean she's cool."

"Well either you take her for ransom, or we do it," Ara said threateningly. She glared at him, before pushing past him. Chung walked by, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look bro, you're the leader of a gang. You know what you need to do," Chung said.

"No I don't. I'm not taking her for ransom," Elsword said. He shook Chung off of him, before going back in the bakery where Eve was. Or where she was supposed to be. Elsword ran over to the table, only to find a note.

_We knew you'd say no Els. So we took her ourselves. Stop us, and she'll get sent back to you in pieces._

_~Love Ara_

Elsword crumpled the paper in his hands, before taking off.

* * *

Elsword pulled up to an old building. He walked inside, and heard muffled shouts. That must be Eve. He walked through the building quietly. He then saw a single light, with Eve sitting under it. She had been tied up and gagged. She tried to break free, but she couldn't. Soon Ara walked up to her, a smirk on her face.

"So, you're Eve huh? We know your dad works for a very rich company. So we're going to get some money off of you. How about we call them? Chung, search her," Ara commanded. Chung looked through her pockets, before finding something in her front pocket. It was a cell phone. Chung was soon tackled from behind. It was Elsword. Ara grabbed her spear, but Elsword got up and grabbed it, before snapping it in half. She glared at him, before firing an orb at him. He dodged it before punching her in the stomach. Chung grabbed his silver shooters, aiming straight at his back. Elsword turned around, running straight at him. Chung fired, but Elsword ducked quickly before kicking both of his legs. Chung fell over. Elsword kicked him on his side, before rushing to Eve. He picked her up, before running outside.

* * *

Even though they had escaped, Elsword knew no good would come from this. So he told Eve's parents that they should leave the city. Eve tried to protest, but Elsword promised her that they would see each other again. They were at the airport, Eve waiting to get on the plane. Elsword was there to see her off. Eve and Elsword were talking to each other.

"Eve, I said I would see you again," Elsword said while holding her hands.

"I know. But you were my only friend," Eve said. Tears were in her eyes, threatening to fall. She hugged him tightly. As she pulled away, Elsword stared deeply into her eyes. He leaned forward, giving her a kiss. They stayed that way for a minute, before pulling away. Elsword smiled at her, before turning to leave. She was blushing madly, but smiled at him anyways. She then got on the plane.

* * *

Elsword was sitting on the couch. As soon as he turned on the tv, his sister Elesis opened the door.

"Hey bro. So what did you do today?," she asked, setting her bag down on the table. He didn't answer. She just shrugged and walked upstairs. As soon as she was gone though, he smiled to himself.

"I fell in love."

* * *

**KD: Done! Hope you like it skullsmash86. I got the idea for the ending from kickass 2. It's a really good movie, and that sick stick is sick XD.**

**Elsword: I fell in love with Eve?**

**Eve: I fell in love with Elsword?**

**Ara: T.T I was a gang member.**

**Chung: T.T ME too.**

**KD: Next one is for either KatNeko or Passions Namine.**


End file.
